Avatar: The Post Episode Series
by KataangEternal
Summary: A collection of post-episode one-shots to discuss what happens in between the episodes of the series.
1. Prologue

**Post Episode series prologue.**

**This fanfiction is a series one one-shots that take place after each episode of Avatar. They will be released in episodic order, and deal with the in-between moments of all episodes. Those One-shots are going to be kept as canon faithful as possible. That basically means characters will be not be OOC, Aang and Katara will not get together early, no saving characters that die, no relationships that don't exist in the show (cough*Zutara*cough), etc. The Updates are being coincided as I rewatch every single episode of the series from start to finish, and should come weekly. Not faster or slower. It will usually be about a week between updates for the most part after the first few. Episodes 1-3 are already up, and #4 may come soon. After, it's weekly updates. Now that I've said that, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is my favorite animated series, but I don't own the rights to it. I merely own the DVDs. **


	2. Post The Boy in the Iceberg

CH. 1: Post-The Boy in the Iceberg

Katara for some reason wasn't very scared as Aang descended the high altitudes outside of the fire navy ship all the way to the ground with her in his arms. She just somehow knew that he wouldn't let any harm come to her. It was strange because they had only known each other for about a day. The thing was she just… knew.

It surprised her that he didn't seem that down about being frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years. She seemed more shocked about than he was. Maybe it just hadn't really hit him yet. Perhaps the reality that he was in a completely world just had to sink in. He'd only seen the South Pole since being freed, so there was no obvious difference to him yet.

On the other hand, maybe he still didn't quite accept it. Sometimes very stressful or traumatizing situations are ignored as long as possible because people can't bear to face the raw truth of things. Either way, Aang was hardly depressed at all. He actually said an upside to the whole situation was getting to meet Katara. That made Katara a little happy, actually. She would be completely retarded if she didn't realize that Aang was crushing on her. She happened to like that a little. Someone older than eight years old was now crushing on her. It was rather flattering.

Aang was the first person close to her age that she had met in two years, and he had made her rather upbeat and happy in the short time they'd known each other. Katara couldn't even remember the last time she laughed, or played, or went penguin sledding. Life had been so rough since her mom died, and Aang had come to her rescue. He rescued her from boredom, not to mention now she had an opportunity to finally learn waterbending.

Katara couldn't help but feel close to the young airbender, and deep down inside she felt a desire to be with him and to care for him. As soon as she realized how long Aang had been frozen, something inside her snapped.

_Oh my gosh. Aang has woken up in a world where he most likely has no family or friends. He never knew about the war, so everything he loved is probably gone. The boy is gonna need someone. He needs a friend. He needs someone to care for him and make sure he's safe. I'm already his friend, and I already take care of my older brother and Gran Gran, so…_

As soon as the two hit the snowy ground they headed straight for the village. Katara just hoped that Sokka didn't get all paranoid about the flare they set off. Aang was her first friend in years. She couldn't lose that.

* * *

Sokka instantly concluded what happened the very second that flare shot up into the sky. The entire village heard the sound and gathered around to see what happened.

_I knew it. That stupid kid _was _a spy! It was all a trap. And Katara fell for it. Women… They always screw things up!_

Sokka and all the other villagers stood and the entrance to the small tribe as they watched the two young kids run away from the ship and back to the village. Well, that stupid kid wouldn't be staying here, that's for sure. It didn't matter what Katara thought; Sokka knew the truth, and she was going to have to accept it. After all, he was the man of the village, and he knew what was best. The whole village was in danger now, thanks to the traitor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! RnR please! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Post The Avatar Returns

**Ch. 3: Post-The Avatar Returns**

The two water tribe siblings looked quite dumbfounded as Aang pointed out all the places they had to go just so he could ride various animals; Sokka in particular couldn't believe his ears, and he was the first to voice his opinion.

"Oh, dear. The fate of the entire world and the outcome of a century long war rests on the shoulder of a child who would rather ride animals than actually try to stop the Fire Nation."

"Come on, we need to have a little fun, Sokka!" Aang responded to his sarcasm.

"Oh gee, I'm sure all of the suffering villages and dying soldiers will completely understand. They'll be more than happy to keep suffering whilst we parade around for you to find your _fun._"

Katara felt like interjecting, for she saw Aang's happy face drop a thousand feet upon Sokka's comment. She knew Sokka had a point, but did he really have to be so blunt and harsh about it. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sokka cut her off as he continued ranting.

"So what if you take your time, Aang? I'm sure it's no big deal. It's not like you disappeared for a hundred years and let the whole war start in the first place… oh that's right."

"Sokka, I'm not even a teenager! I'm just a kid." Aang pleaded, just wanting Sokka to stop putting him down.

"Oh, and the savior of the world is a child who too scared to do anything. The world is totally doomed."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF IT YOU STUPID JERK?" Aang was finally driven over the edge. He yelled straight at Sokka's face, and then… nothing. He just curled up and started crying.

"Sokka, you went too far," Katara was finally able to intervene.

"What? I was just being honest. I'm telling him the truth about the situation."

"Do you really think insulting the world's savior and making him feel bad is going to help?"

Sokka went to reply but Katara cut him off.

"Remember how you felt when you were 10 years old and all the older boys teased you? They all told you that you would never make a good warrior and that you going to war would only help the Fire Nation."

Sokka frowned with a hint of sadness. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Maybe now that you remember, you'll realize yelling at Aang isn't the answer." Katara turned away from him and moved over to the now crying Avatar. His head was buried in his hands. Katara kneeled beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I believe in you Aang. I know you can do this." She spoke softly.

Aang finally lifted his head up and looked up at the young water tribe girl. He got lost in her beautiful blue eyes, and her smile made him melt inside a little. She was undeniably beautiful, and she cared about him!

"Thank you, Katara." Aang barely managed a smile.

"Sokka is right about one thing, you know." Katara said seriously. "We can't just tour the whole world to ride animals. We have a war to end."

"I know. I just still can't get used to it."

"The fact that there is a war going on, or that you're the one destined to stop it?"

"Both."

"Well, you have our help."

They looked over at Sokka, who was turned to the side, crossed arms, and has half angry, half pouting face. Katara knew that he knew he was wrong and that he actually cared, but he would never admit it. That wouldn't be 'manly.'

"Well, we should probably stop in a few hours." Aang spoke up again. "This is the first time Appa has flown since being thawed, and I don't want to wear him out."

"Ugh… okay." Sokka reluctantly agreed.

"But there is one place that I have to go before anywhere else. I can't do anything until I go back there and see."

"The Southern Air Temple." Katara already knew.

"Yes."

With that, the trio decided they would land in a few hours, set up camp for the night, and head out tomorrow morning to find the temple. Katara felt her stomach knot up a bit at the thought of the air nomads. She was still worried. Aang still hadn't accepted the fact that they were all killed when the Fire Nation started the war, based on his behavior. Part of her didn't want him to find out, because she knew how much it would hurt him. The other part of her wanted to warn him about their true fate, knowing that it was inevitable.

What a conflict…


	4. Post The Southern Air Temple

**Ch. 3: Post-The Southern Air Temple**

It was getting late. It was dark when they left to old temple grounds to begin with, and within a few hours they were all tired. They had to stop and rest for the night. The whole time Aang had stared off in the direction of his forgotten home, still devastated by the horrid truth about the fate of his people. Katara sat next to him the whole time while Sokka steered Appa. Every once in a while she would put her hand on his shoulder to remind him that she was there for him.

It wasn't long until Sokka found a suitable spot near the beach to camp for the night. Everyone got off and started setting up camp.

"I'll light the fire, tonight," Sokka said staring right at Aang. "I don't need to lose anymore food to you."

Katara gave her older brother a small elbow in the side before walking over to Aang, who was sitting with his head in his hands. Even when she sat down next to him, he didn't look up.

"Hey, come on," Katara said playfully. "Where's that goofy, fun-loving boy I went penguin sledding with?"

"It hurts, Katara. I never even got to say goodbye. They're all just… gone." Aang began tear up.

Katara lifted his chin up so he was looking at her. "It's okay Aang. I know how this feels. But don't forget that you have new family now. You're part of our family. We won't ever leave you. Family sticks together."

Aang finally gave a small grin as he wiped the tears from his face.

"There's my goofy little airbender," Katara giggled as she held her arms out. "Come on. You need a hug."

Aang happily fell into her embrace for a few moments before yawning. "Thank you, Katara."

"I should be the one thanking you. Now get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Aang lied down on the hard sand and closed his eyes. Katara almost offered him her sleeping bag but before she could speak he was peacefully sleeping. She smiled and laid down, ready to get some sleep herself. That was, before she heard Sokka whispering to her.

"Hey, Katara. We need to talk really quick… alone." Sokka said in a whisper so as not to wake Aang.

"It's late, Sokka. Is this important?" Katara sat up to look at him.

"Yes, it is. We need to talk." Sokka answered with a somewhat firm voice.

Katara grumble a little as she followed Sokka a little ways away from camp, so that Aang would not be disturbed.

"All right, Sokka. What is so important that Aang can't hear it and we have to discuss it now?" Katara's voice didn't hide her agitation.

"I think you taking this too far and too fast with Aang." Sokka replied

"What? What are you talking about?" Katara was somewhat baffled.

"It's all this talk about family and stuff," Sokka replied.

Katara raised her eyebrow at him, so Sokka clarified. "I know you two hit it off really well, and you're close friends. I'm starting to warm up to him too, and I do know he has a lot of good in him. He has a lot of heart, and he's strong. I'm learning totrust him just like you."

"Yeah, after he saved our village from being burned to the ground you _finally_ trusted him," Katara snorted sarcastically.

Sokka rolled his eyes at her remark. "The point is, I think it's a little to fast to talk about him being part of the family. We've only known the kid for a few days."

"He _is _family, Sokka. I care about him… a lot." Katara emphasized.

Sokka sighed and raised his voice. "See? _This_ is what I'm talking about. How can you be _this_ close to him after so little time? It's not like you even know him that well! I know he's the Avatar and the savior of the world and all that good stuff, but-"

"It has nothing to do with him being the Avatar, Sokka!" Katara cut him off with an angry tone. Sokka just glared at her and crossed his arms.

She sighed, and lowered her voice. "Okay, maybe some of it _is _because he's the Avatar, but there's more too it than that. He's helped me have fun again. He's made me laugh and be happy again. I haven't been happy in so long, Sokka."

Sokka dropped his arms as his sister continued her pleading.

"I mean, ever since dad left it's been nothing but chores, chores, and more chores! If I wasn't washing clothes, I was cooking meals, helping the sick, or looking after the children. Then Aang comes along and gives me an escape from the mundane life I've been living for two years. Not to mention he's the only person who appreciates my 'magical water powers'." Katara ended the last statement with air quotes.

Sokka sighed but was stubborn and refused to be defeated by his sister, so he quickly brought up her little recent moment with Aang. "Okay, fair enough. Like I said, I like him too… now. But what about the overboard, protective nature you're exhibiting?"

Katara crossed her arms and looked at him with blatant annoyance. "What do you mean, 'overprotective'?"

"At the Air Temple you cuddled him like a Platypus bear would do with her cub. And just now you were all like, 'oh, there's my sweet little airbender'." Sokka poorly imitated her voice with a motherly tone.

"I just want to take care off him, okay?" Katara yelled right at her brother, fed up with his stubborn attitude. "So what if I'm a tad motherly? Aang just realized all his people were murdered in cold blood. He needs a little comfort. Not to mention he is still young, and has no parents. _Someone_ has to keep him safe and help him with life. Who else is going to do it, Sokka?"

Sokka raised his hand to argue, but couldn't fault her logic. He hated to admit, but Aang did need someone to care of him, and Katara was more than suited for the job. She'd developed a maternal instinct ever since their mom had died. He dropped his hand and sighed in defeat.

"You're right, Katara. I'm sorry." Sokka confessed.

Katara was shocked. _Sokka apologizing? Sokka admitting I'm right? Aang must already be influencing him. Thank the spirits._

"Hey guys, what's with all the yelling?" The water tribe siblings snapped their heads to see Aang there, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Aang! How long have you been here?" Katara asked in shock.

"I just got here," was his answer. "I was woken up by all the yelling, so I came to see what was going on."

Katara was slightly embarrassed, and let out a small chuckle. "Sorry about that. We didn't mean to wake you."

"It's no big deal. So what were you two talking about?"

"Just a petty brother/sister argument. It's nothing to worry about." Sokka quickly answered.

"Come on, Aang, let's go to bed." Katara put her hand on his shoulder to guide him back to camp, Sokka followed. On the way back Katara looked at her brother and gave him a nod of thanks, which he returned.

* * *

"Come on, sleepyhead! You're usually the first one up. Don't start getting lazy on me now!" Aang was woken up by Katara's playful yet maternal voice and rubbed his eyes. It was quite bright already. It must've been close to noon.

"Sorry, I just had a rough time falling asleep," Aang said apologetically.

"Okay, you're forgiven. But don't make a habit of this. I don't need to deal with two Sokkas!" Katara and Aang giggled out loud.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sokka grumbled as he was woken up by the child-like laughter of his family. "It's late and I'm hungry! Need food!"

"Pipe down, Sokka. I'm making breakfast right now," Katara answered with irritation.

As the two boys slowly sat up and took their time getting fully awake, Katara went back to cooking breakfast for the trio. Sokka got up and saw that it was a vegetarian soup.

"Oh, no! I need meat, Katara. I'm not eating leaves and twigs." Sokka's complaint earned him a splash of soup in the face.

"You want to make breakfast? I don't have time to make 2 different dishes, and Aang's vegetarian. You can suck it up or starve to death. The choice is yours." Katara put her hands on her hips.

Sokka quietly sat down and let Katara finish breakfast. Even Sokka would rather eat soup than starve to death. When Katara decided that the soup was ready she filled 3 bowls, handing the first two to Aang and Sokka. Sokka was so starved he practically inhaled it, complimenting his sister's cooking with a "BUUUUUURRRRPPPPPP!"

Katara rolled her eyes and then noticed that Aang hadn't touched his soup. She immediately got up and walking over to him, sitting right beside him.

"Eat up, Aang. You've got to keep you're strength up." Katara said.

"I'm not really hungry," was Aang's reply.

"What, is my cooking not good enough for you?" Katara asked, feeling a little hurt.

"No! You're a great cook. I just don't feel hungry right now."

"Come on, we didn't eat dinner last night. You need to put something in you stomach. Now eat!" Katara sounded exactly like a mother whose son wouldn't eat his vegetables.

Aang was still stubborn, though. "I'm not eating, Katara. I don't feel hungry, so I'm not going to-mmpph!"

Aang was gut off as Katara shoved a spoonful of soup right into his mouth, forcing him to eat.

"You want to be stubborn? Well, I can be stubborn too. You have to keep your stomach happy, and if you won't feed yourself, then I'll do it for you."

Katara shoved spoonful after spoonful into Aang's mouth, forcing him to eat. Her other arm kept him from trying to get free. He squirmed to get free, but she was strong and had a good grip on him. She repeated the process until Aang finished the entire bowl.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Katara giggled.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh. _Well, discipline is part of the motherly role. She's got it down pat. _

_

* * *

_

**Episode 4 might come up fast. After that, it'll mostly be weekly updates. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	5. PostThe Warriors of Kyoshi

**Disclaimer: GRRR! I still don't own Avatar. *cries***

**Post-Warriors of Kyoshi**

Well, thanks to Aang's 'stupid and dangerous' stunt, Kyoshi village was now safe. Zuko was in hot pursuit of them, of course, so they had to keep flying. They might even have to keep flying for the rest of the night, just to place some distance between them and the determined prince who would seemingly stop at nothing until he captured Aang. The very thought of that made Katara furious deep down inside.

_He's the only hope the world has for peace. He's destined to end this war, and all this stupid prince wants to do is kidnap him? What a heartless jerk!_

It really didn't seem fair to Katara that now Aang had to practically remain hidden on their journey. They just discovered how bad things could be if they attracted too much attention. Their lives would be in jeopardy and the lives of others would be in jeopardy. Now Aang would have to try and keep his identity hidden as much as possible, or risk putting people's safety at risk. He had to remain a secret. That's not fair!

"What's not fair, Katara?" Aang asked.

Katara only then realized she had blurted out the last sentence of her thoughts. She didn't want to tell him though. She didn't want to risk hurting him emotionally anymore then he already had been this past week. After all, discovering your people were killed in cold blood, then accidentally putting an entire village in mortal danger was bad enough.

"Oh, it's nothing," She assured him with a small smile.

"Okay, if you say so." He smiled back.

At least they were back on the same page. Thinking back, the little argument they had been having back at the village was rather stupid. The worst part was that it almost got Aang killed. Luckily she had come to her senses just in time, and went to him and set things straight. Aang had also admitted to being a jerk and apologized as well. At least that meant he probably wouldn't let all the fan-girl attention go to his head anymore.

_Stupid fangirls._

Come to think of it, maybe Aang keeping his Avatar status hidden would have some upsides, like no fan-girl attention. All those little girls chasing after him, drooling over him, and acting like they wanted to marry him, and trying to spend every moment with him was just crazy! Who did they think they were, just obsessing over him like that? And then they just randomly left him when the stupid Unagi didn't show up. Some loyalty they had. Of course, Katara wasn't exactly complaining that they finally stopped chasing him.

_Wait, why am I thinking these things?_ Katara suddenly thought.

Why was she thinking like this? What did she care if some little kids were treating Aang like a king? Was she jealous or something?

_Me… jealous of fan-girls? Impossible! Why would I be jealous of some stupid little kids? Why would I be jealous just because Aang was getting a little attention? Okay, a lot of attention. Okay, tons of rabid attention. Whatever! I'm not jealous at all!_

_Am I?_

Katara sighed. Okay, she was jealous. That's why the whole stupid argument had started to begin with. Why wouldn't she be jealous? Aang was her friend, and he was just ignoring her!

"Katara, are you okay? You seem deep in thought or something."

Aang's voice snapped Katara out of her train of thought and back to reality. She must've been thinking for a while, because it was dark now. She turned to face him.

"I was just thinking about the fight we had back there," She admitted.

Aang lowered his head. "I'm still sorry about that."

Katara shook her head. "It's okay now. It's in the past."

She dared to scoot a bit closer to Aang. "But promise me something, Okay?"

"Anything, Katara."

Katara looked straight into his stormy grey eyes. His eyes were an unusual color, grey, yet they were surprisingly enchanting. Katara had to admit she loved those gray eyes of his.

"Promise me that you won't go hunting for fan-girls every time we come across a village." Her voice was serious yet soothing and gentle.

Aang looked down to avoid her gaze when she mentioned the crazy little girls that he had been followed by the whole time they were at Kyoshi Island. Katara seemed upset, possibly even a tad jealous of them, but she didn't know the truth.

"Who needs fan-girls? They're obsessive and annoying."

Aang's remark shocked Katara, who crossed her arms.

"Is that really how you feel about them Aang? You seemed to enjoy showing off for them."

Aang turned away. "I wasn't trying to impress them, really. I was showing off, but not for them."

Katara let his words sink in.

"The whole time I was actually trying to get someone else to pay attention to me."

Katara looked down with a bit of a smile and a blush. She knew who he spoke of. She'd have to be a fool to not know. The thing was… she kind of liked it. Something inside of her enjoyed Aang crushing over her. She couldn't explain it. She just… did.

"Blaagh!" Sokka acted like he would throw up.

Sokka's reaction made Katara blush a bit more. After the blush finally disappeared, she looked over at her older brother, who still had some Kyoshi make-up and was still in that warrior dress.

"So… do you still think guys are naturally better at fighting and being warriors, big brother?"

"Well… when you say naturally… like without training- Oh, fine! You win, Katara. Girls can be tough too. They can make good warriors."

"Do my ears deceive me? Aang, did he actually just say that?" Katara mocked her brother.

"Yes, Katara. He actually said that," Aang replied playfully.

Sokka resisted being too emotional or soft, but he somewhat regretted his former views. The Kyoshi warriors weren't just skilled fighters; they were devoted and loyal guardians of their people. They would fight to the death even if outnumbered or outmatched, just to keep innocent civilians safe. That was something Sokka couldn't help but admire.

_Perhaps… perhaps all this time I've been wrong about some things. Where did all these beliefs of mine come from? Is it because Dad told me to protect my sister? Is it just part of being an older brother?_

Sokka looked over the edge of the saddle and down to the water below. He was still too stubborn to fully admit, but he learned an important lesson today in being a warrior. He thought he already knew what a true warrior was. He was only just beginning to find out. If girls can actually make good fighters, what else is there to discover about life?

The trio fell asleep as Appa kept flying for the night. Thank goodness Appa had regained his endurance since being frozen, because Zuko was obviously tracking them down with bad intentions on his mind. Aside from Sokka acting like a night without food would cause him to shrivel up into nothing, everybody fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

As the morning came and the sun rose, the Gaang woke up just Appa was beginning to tire and had to land for a little bit. There was no sign of Zuko, so they decided to camp here for just a little bit and rest up. Plus they could eat and Sokka would finally shut up.

"_Dying. I am dying here, guys. I am wasting away. Make food quickly. I need food. I need meat. I crave sustenance."_

"_SHUT UP, SOKKA!" _

Aang found food for Appa and Momo, Katara cooked breakfast, and Sokka set up the campsite. After breakfast Sokka went for a little stroll along the beach, looking of into the direction of Kyoshi Island. As he stared off into the distance, he placed his hand on his cheek, feeling that spot where Suki had kissed him. Just thinking about that made him blush. That Suki was some girl. She was strong, devoted, and incredibly pretty. True, he hadn't seen her without make-up, but he was fairly positive she looked good without it too. That was the first girl to ever kiss him as well. He'd never forget that girl.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were back at camp. Aang was busy playing with Momo, and Katara was cleaning up the breakfast area. Every once in a while she still had to force feed the young airbender, but today she didn't. Thank goodness. As she finished her task she looked over to the cheerful boy as he played with his pet. A smile played on her lips when she remembered their conversation from last night. She walked over to him, and he smiled at her as soon as he saw this.

"So Aang, you never did show me that cool airbending trick you did while I was sewing."

Aang grinned widely at the beautiful water tribe girl before her. Spirits, she was pretty! Her dark brown hair pulled back in that braid, her chocolate colored skin, and most of all, her light blue eyes. Those blue eyes were hypnotizing!

"Do you really want to see it?" He asked.

"Of course!"

Aang gladly took the marbles out of his tunic and starting spinning them between his hands with airbending.

Katara looked at it with curiosity for a second. At first she wasn't really impressed, but then she remembered it was really just for trying to get her attention. She quickly smiled at the minor trick.

"Looks neat," she said. She smiled inside when she saw the happy look at Aang's face upon hearing her approval.

Sokka finally returned from his little beach walk. Aang suddeny realized the general area that they were probably in. In wasn't too far from a place he would like to see again.

"Hey, guys! I kind of know where we're at now. We're not that far from the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. We should head over there."

The two Water Tribe sibling exchanged glances before Katara spoke up. "Um, Aang? I thought we agreed we wouldn't be making a detour pit stop every day. We kind of need to get to the North Pole and need to find you a waterbending master. The sooner, the better."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not that far. I don't want to go there for any animal riding."

_Hey, mail chutes aren't animals, _Aang thought with a devious mental grin.

"A close friend of mine used to live there. Besides, I don't think you guys have ever seen a big city."

Sokka retorted strongly. "Hey, enough with the detours already! We're on a tight schedule here. We're mission is to get to the North Pole. We wasted enough time on Kyoshi, we need to cover a little more ground now."

"Hm… we never have been to a big city before," Katara considered.

"Katara! You can't be serious! We are on a tight schedule here!" Sokka cried out.

"What schedule, Sokka?" Katara challenged "We didn't exactly plan or map out this whole trip. We're not set on a timeline or anything."

Aang pleaded. "Please guys! This is the last stop for a while, I promise you. I just really want to see how a bigger place like Omashu has changed since I've been gone, and I really want to show you guys some place bigger than a little village."

"If it's not that far, I don't see right not," Katara continued.

"Ugh! Fine! We'll quickly go over to this 'Omashu' place," Sokka sighed.

Aang tackled the two in a big group hug. "Thank you guys so much! You're gonna love it! Omashu is an amazing city! It's really a landmark of the world."

Next stop… Omashu!

* * *

**Coming next week: The King of Omashu! Stay tuned, and please review!**


	6. Post The King of Omashu

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming. I watched Episode 5, so here's episode 5! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer. Me still no own Avatar.**

Post The King of Omashu

The trio was on their way. They had been given some fresh supplies and some money by King Bumi for their travels, as the journey ahead was expected to be long and hard. As the group left Omashu and headed for Appa, Sokka was ranting and raving about 'Aang's epic duel with the King.'

"- And then Bumi throws another rock, and you were like 'airbending slice'! Then Bumi blocks it and is all like 'I don't think so!' Then he hits you and you were all like 'is that all you've got old man?'"

Sokka's little rave was annoying Katara, but Aang didn't seem to care. In fact, it looked like he was too busy thinking about something else to even notice Sokka's crazy little rant. Katara was worried. She could tell that inside, something was bothering him. She couldn't tell what it was, though. He seemed overjoyed when he found out the old king was his friend, and he seemed even happier when they went down the mail chutes, destroying the cabbage merchant's cabbages for the _third _time that day.

_Poor cabbage guy, _Katara thought.

She was more concerned by Aang, though. She hated seeing him like this. It broke her heart at the Southern Air Temple, it broke her heart on Kyoshi Island, and it was breaking her heart now.

"Aang, is everything okay?" Katara finally asked him.

Aang was slightly caught off guard. "Huh? Oh yeah, Katara. Everything's fine."

Aang tried smiling, but his smile and his voice were both unconvincing. Katara was not fooled. However, she decided not to push it. She would wait until he was ready to talk. She just hoped he didn't hold it inside for too ong.

"And then you dodged that huge boulder and Bumi decided to pick up this totally enormous rock, and you were all 'super tornado of doom!' And then he threw it and-"

"Enough, Sokka!" Katara's voice shut up the older water tribe sibling.

The ride on Appa was rather quiet. Aang decided not to speak up, and actually spent most of the time looking off in the distance, as if trying to avoid looking at either of his friends. It was killing Katara to not do anything. She wasn't going to be able to keep her mouth shut much longer. She wanted to reach out to him. She wanted him to admit his pain so she could make it go away. She did this all the time, but it didn't bother her. If Aang got upset everyday, she'd comfort him.

After night fell they decided to stop for the night and camp out. They had to eat dinner anyway. It wouldn't do any of them any good to be starving. As they ate dinner Anng remained quiet, even when Katara and Sokka started talking about Omashu and how different it was compared to anything they had ever seen. The two were still amazed at how such large places could even exist. The two of them went back and forth, but Aang just sat and stared at his food.

"Aang, do you want Katara to force feed you again, there?" Sokka asked when he turned and noticed the young boy hadn't touched his food.

Aang's response was to gulp his dinner down with lightning speed.

Katara giggled a bit, but she was still worried about this demeanor of his. She couldn't take it anymore. She finished her meal and moved to sit next to Aang.

"Aang, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Aang only turned away from her, which prompted her to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Aang. Don't shut down on me. Don't ignore me. I want to know what's wrong. I want to help you."

"You can't help me, Katara. There's nothing you can do." Aang had finally spoken, but his words were quiet an emotionless.

"There's only one way to find out, Aang. Please talk to me about it."

It took Aang a while, but he finally turned to her and opened up. "It was hard seeing what happened to my people, but it seems like the rest of the world is just fine. Kyoshi was just fine before Zuko came, and Omashu looks like it's prospering."

Aang lowered his head. "Why did my people have to meet such a horrible fate while the rest of the world goes on just fine?"

Katara understood where he was coming from. The only place that looked like it had been ravaged by the war to Aang so far was the temple. He hadn't seen any other real scar from the war yet. For it to look like it was only his people that suffered while the rest of the world went on without a care had to hurt. They hadn't even come across any fire troops except for Zuko, who only seemed interested in the Avatar.

Katara quickly embraced Aang with a firm, yet loving hug. He gently returned the embrace.

"I understand that it hurts to feel like only the Air Nomads suffered, Aang. I felt the same sometimes after my mom was killed."

Sokka walked over to Aang and decided to make up for his past mistakes towards Aang a little bit. He bit his hand on the boy, who was still in Katara's embrace.

"The Fire Nation didn't just attack your people, Aang. They constantly raided our tribe for years. The South Pole used to be a much greater place . We know how it feels Aang. We're here for you."

"Thanks, guys," Aang said tearfully. "I'm sorry about your mother. I wish you didn't have to go through something like that."

Katara then pointed to her necklace. "This necklace belonged to my mother. She got it from Gran-Gran. I always wear it because it helps me remember her."

"She was a sweet woman, Aang. You would've liked her," Sokka said.

Aang looked up at Sokka and then looked away. "No more fooling around."

The two siblings glanced at each other, both a bit confused.

"Um, what do you mean, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I'm done with hesitating. We're not make any more goffy stops for a while." Aang turned to face his friends. His face was serious and determine.

"I am going to become the best Avatar I can possibly can, and I am going to end this war. I will bring justice to my people."

Aang walked up to Katara and grabbed her necklace. The shiny blue pendant gave off a beautiful reflection in the moonlight glow. He looked at it, almost as if he could see Katara and Sokka's mom in the pendant.

"I also promise you guys, that I will bring peace and justice... to your mother."

A smile played on Katara's lips. She glomped Aang in a tackle hug that said more than words ever could. Sokka grinned and decided to join the group moment as well.

"So where to, now?" Sokka asked.

"We sleep here for the night, and then we head for the North Pole. No more detours. I am ready to become the Avatar."

The trio finally separated, but Katara kept her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Aang, I'm proud of you. But there is something I want to tell you. The more we travel, the more likely it is we will come across places that have been affected or destroyed by the war. Will you able to handle seeing that?"

"After what I saw at the temple, Katara, I should be okay."

With that, it was settled. There were no more planned detours. Their next true goal was the North Pole.


	7. Post Imprisoned

**Episode six is up, guys! This is split in 3 parts, each from a certain character's POV. I would've updated this yesterday, but I was preoccupied with something more important. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Post Imprisoned**

Katara felt quite the accomplishment. Thay had rescued their first village, and helped people regain their fighting spirit.

As the trio of heroes continued their journey to the North Pole, Katara couldn't helped but be bothered by something, though. Aang hadn't seemed jealous at all over Haru. This struck her as odd, because it was beyond obvious at this point that Aang was crushing on her. Also, looking back, she was kind of obsessing over Haru in a way. She wasn't really crushing on him or attracted to him, but it her actions sure made it seem that way, at least to her.

Maybe Aang knew she wasn't attracted to Haru? That was a possibility. Aang always struck Katara as a wise old soul deep down, despite his goofy nature, so maybe he could see what looked obvious was not actually real. On the other hand, maybe Aang just wasn't one to get jealous. Katara didn't know all that much about the Air Nomad culture, but she knew monks were not very possessive or greedy. Perhaps Aang's upbringing taught him not to be selfish or jealous.

Maybe Aang wasn't crushing on her anymore?

She didn't know why, but that third possibility seemed to hurt her on the inside. Why? Why would she feel upset about her best friend not crushing her? It's not like they were dating or anything! They were just friends! Really close friends, but still…

Maybe she liked the idea of some guy close to her age crushing on her. It was very flattering, and all the boys in her tribe save for her brother were under 10. It did feel kind of nice to know a boy was crushing on her. It was good for the self-esteem, in a way. It made her feel like a beautiful person.

* * *

To Aang, Katara was his role model at the moment. Not only was she incredibly pretty, smart, and funny, but she loved helping people. She was a determined, and fought for what she believed in even if it was risky. That was a very admirable trait, and the fact that what she fought for was peace and justice made it all the admirable. She had helped Haru out because she saw him as a friend and wanted to help him and his family regain their culture and freedom.

This was also the first time Aang had truly recieved a dosage of what the Fire Nation was doing to the world outside of the air temples. A combination of witnessing Katara's will to fight and seeing the tyranny of the Fire Nation sparked the fire in his heart even more. He wanted to stop the Fire Nation. He wanted to bring peace and justice and balance back to the world. If nothing else, it was for his people... and for Katara.

Aang did not want Katara or her family to live in a place that was in constant war and under an evil, tyrannical dictatorship. Part of him started to feel guilty now for running away. If he hadn't run away, maybe none of this would've happened. If he accepted his role as the Avatar before, he could have prevented all this. He could've saved his people and stopped the Fire Nation from bringing war. He was 100 years late, but it was time for redemption. He wanted to change things. He was going to change things. He was going to return this world to the happy, peaceful place he once knew.

* * *

Zuko tightly clutched the water necklace that belonged to the peasant girl traveling with the Avatar. This just might be the ace in the whole he needed. He could use this necklace to tell people he was searching for a water tribe girl. After all, there weren't exactly many water tribe people in the Earth Kingdom. If one was spotted, it was most likely her or her brother.

Zuko boarded his ship, ready to continue his hunt for the Avatar. He couls feel it. He was finally closing in. He could practically taste his honor being restored it felt so close.

"Ah! I was getting worried, Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh said as he greeted his nephew boarding the ship.

"We have no time to lose, uncle," Zuko said, showing him the necklace. "This water pendant belonged to the girl travleing with the Avatar. It could be the very thing that brings him to me, is locating the whereabouts of the girl."

"Ah, I have seen that water tribe girl. She is a pretty thing all right," Zuko said with a wink.

"I wouldn't know, I'm only focused on the Avatar."

"I'm just saying a young lady friend might be the perfect thing for you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko simply turned and looked out into the ocean. He didn't really care about the peasant girl at all, except that she might lead him to the Avatar. But also, hearing Iroh's words sparked up some bittersweet memories of the past. Even if he did find the girl attractive, he already felt love for someone else. A girl that he had known before his banishment was the only true holder of his heart. Sometimes, Zuko thought, maybe he wasn't just fighting for his father's respect and his own honor. Sometime, Zuko felt like he was fighting so he could return to the girl he loved. He never talked to anyone about it, not even Iroh. It was too painful to talk about. He just kept the memories of her close in his heart, where they were safe.

"I'm coming home soon, Mai." Zuko whispered. "I am close to restoring my honor, and I will see you again very soon."

With that, Zuko commanded the crew to get the ship moving, so he could continue the hunt. He was close... very close...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! There will be separate chapters for The Winter Solstice pt.1 and 2, by the way. Review Please! **


	8. Post The Winter Solstice pt 1

**Here is episode 7, y'all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. Nothing's changed. I don't own Avatar.**

**The Winter Solstice pt. 1**

Aang was considered a hero and savior by the village he saved from the Spirit World, but he didn't feel like one. He was just doing his job. It was his duty to protect people and nature alike, after all.

Right now, he was also torn mentally about what to do. His one chance to contact Avatar Roku had presented itself, but it was a short and dangerous window. He had to reach the Fire Temple by the Solstice, which was tomorrow. He knew he had to go. If he was going to end this war and fulfill his duty, he had to speak to his past life. The problem was that he knew Katara and Sokka would want to tag along as well.

He didn't want to abandon them, but he also couldn't bear to see them get hurt… or worse. They were his only friends right now. If something happened to them for the sake of his duty, he'd never forgive himself. There was only one solution.

Aang quietly took note of his surroundings. Sokka was a heavy sleeper, and he looked out cold. He was definitely asleep. Katara on the other hand, he didn't know about. She was breathing quietly, and she was facing up, eyes shut. Aang decided to go ahead with his plan. He quietly got up and tiptoed outside. Thank goodness for being an airbender; airbenders could walk really light.

* * *

Katara was proud and scared for Aang at the same time. On the one hand, she was extremely proud of him for figuring out what to do. He ended up in the Spirit World, and managed to get back and help out the villagers all by himself. He even rescued Sokka, which alone made him her hero at the moment. All in all, he had to a great job figuring out some of his Avatar duties.

On the other hand, she was quite scared of what Aang said he had to do. He had said that he had to go into the Fire Nation and seek the old Fire Temple in order to talk to Avatar Roku, his past incarnation. Part of her didn't want him to go. It was too dangerous! He was her friend and her savior, not just the Avatar. It wasn't just the world's last hope. He was _Katara's _last hope. Aang, Sokka, and her had gotten into a debate about it earlier.

"_Uh, Aang? You do remember that the Fire Nation is the one responsible for the war, right?" Katara asked._

"_Yeah, I know." Aang replied._

"_So now you just want to prance right into the enemy's back yard, knowing very well that they would capture and possibly kill you if they found you?" Sokka inquired._

"_I know, I know, I know!" Aang exclaimed. "I know it's dangerous, but it's the only way I have to contact Avatar Roku."_

"_Aang, we're just worried about you, that's all." Katara pleaded._

"_Aang, don't forget that you're the only one who can end the war. You have to think about these things." Sokka said._

_Sokka's words made Aang stop and think for a second. Katara continued her plea._

"_I know it's important that you contact Roku, but I don't want you getting hurt or…. Killed." _

_Katara gulped out the last word and reached for her mother's necklace, only to remember that it wasn't there anymore. She'd already lost her mother, and possibly her father. To lose Aang would probably kill her from the inside._

After the discussion the three had realized it was getting late, and Aang reluctantly agreed to rest for the night. In spite of his free-spirited nature, Aang could be just as stubborn as Katara herself sometimes.

Life definitely wasn't dull anymore, like it had been at her home tribe since all the men had left to fight in the war. Sure, she still cooked the meals and did the clothes for her and the boys, but things were always happening. As dangerous as it was, Katara felt slightly … exhilarated by it. It was exciting somewhat, and a little fun. Perhaps she felt this was because life at home was so boring. Things were different now…

Katara's thoughts suddenly shifted, and a bad feeling struck her gut.

_He wouldn't, would he?_

She quickly turned over to look over at Aang's bed. It was empty.

_He would._

Katara felt slightly angry that Aang would think of just leaving Sokka and her behind. She felt more concerned, though. She couldn't let him do this… at least not alone. If he had to go, she'd go with him.

Katara quickly shook her brother awake, and he mumbled with a slight grumpiness. "What it is, little sister?"

"Sokka, It's Aang. He's trying to leave by himself to go to the Temple."

Katara's words and the urgency of her tone shot Sokka awake immediately. He was up with lightning speed. The two siblings could hear Appa groaning outside, and Aang trying to talk to him.

"He hasn't left yet. Come on!" Sokka insisted.

He didn't have to tell Katara twice. If Aang had to go, they'd go with him.


	9. Post The Winter Solstice pt 2

**Episode 8 is here in junction with epidoe 7, since they are a two-part episode together. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Winter Solstice pt. 2**

As the trio of heroes flew off into the moonlight on Appa, Katara kept her embrace on Aang, never letting go. Whatever he had learned inside the sacred room must've been heavy, because Aang had to same down expression for the rest of the night. He just stared off into the distance with his legs and arms curled up in a ball. Sokka had also joined the embrace for a while until he had to go back to flying Appa. They flew for the rest of the night, falling asleep as the Sky Bison continued his flight deep into the night.

Aang practically fell asleep in Katara's hug, and Katara herself followed him soon. The two awoke the next morning still in each other's arms. Appa was tired and needed a rest, so Sokka landed them and they set up camp for the day. The whole day Aang was pacing around, unable to sit down or even stop walking. The look on his face was one of anxiety and slight fear. He didn't even eat breakfast, and Katara decided not to push him in his current state. She just hoped his emotions wouldn't trigger his Avatar State.

Of course, if they did, she would try to pull him out of it, just like she had before at the air temple.

Even Sokka didn't inquire Aang's current state. He figured Aang would tell them when he was ready, for whatever he had learned or discovered must be overwhelming.

Around lunchtime, though, Katara couldn't take it any longer. Aang wasn't calming down or slowing down. He half practiced some airbending forms earlier, and his current mental state nearly caused him to blow down a section of the forest. Katara didn't know if own her worries were messing with her, but she could've sworn she saw his tattoos light up for a brief second.

She couldn't wait. She had to know now.

Katara followed him into the forest, where he trailed off. She watched as he slumped on a tree trunk. At least he was sitting down. Katara walked up behind him and slowly embraced him.

Aang nearly blew Katara away at the sudden contact, but realized it was her and stopped just in time. He returned her hug. After a few seconds they separated, and Katara decided to ask.

"Aang, please tell me what happened," Katara begged.

"Katara, I don't know if I should-"

Katara cut him off. "I'm your best friend, and I'm here to help you. I want to help you. Please talk to me."

Aang sighed. "I learned how the Fire Nation killed my people."

Katara gasped and a few tears fell from her eyes. Aang's own eyes welled up a little as he continued.

"There is a comet that comes by the Earth every hundred years. When it does, it greatly enhances firebending. Fire Lord Sozin and The Fire Nation used it's powers to start the war in their favor."

Aang couldn't say anymore about his people, but he didn't need to. Katara understood it. Deep down this caused an increase in her already tremendous anger against the Fire Nation, including one certain Firebender that was busy just trying to kidnap Aang.

Katara managed to cool herself before making a scene. Good thing, since Aang had more.

"The comet was named after Sozin, and it's returning next summer." Aang looked away and hung his head.

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder to offer comfort and support, and he managed to cry out the last part.

""I have to master all the elements by next summer and defeat the fire lord… or the world will be completely destroyed. With the power of the comet, the Fire Nation will win the war, and not even the Avatar can stop them!"

Aang burst into tears and Katara embraced him tightly. He sat there and cried for a good five minutes. The noise had reached campsite apparently, for Sokka had come along to see what was up.

"What's up with the emotional scene her?"

Katara explained to Sokka, and he immediately was at Aang's side as well, placing a hand on his shoulder. A couple more minutes and Aang finally stopped crying. But his first words were:

"I can't do this. It's impossible I've failed the world already!"

Katara let go of him and looked him straight in the eye. "Aang, you have failed no one. Next summer is still a long time away. You can do this. I know you can."

"But Katara, it takes years to master just one element. How can I possibly master 3 in a few months?"

"I believe in you Aang, and I'm going to be here to support you and help you," Katara replied.

"Both of us will," Sokka joined in.

"Thanks guys," Aang said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"One more thing, though," Katara said firmly.

"Yes, Katara?"

"Don't you ever, _ever, _try to go anywhere without us again like that, you hear? Friends stick together."

Despite her firmness and voice level, Katara didn't seem too intimidating.

"Of course," Aang smile. "I promise you, I won't."

* * *

Zuko was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, frustrated. Every single fraking time he had the Avatar in his grasp, he escaped! Every single time! It happened at the South Pole, on Kyoshi Island, and now at the Fire Temple.

Of course, Zhao was partially to blame this time.

If it weren't for Zhao, he's probably have the little child tied up and down in the bunkers of his ship. But of course, Zhao had to be the star and claim the Avatar for his own glory. That cocky, stubborn old fool didn't have idea what Zuko was really fighting for.

Zhao just wanted to be a legend in the history books. He wanted fame and attention. He wanted to show off.

Zuko just wanted his honor restored, and his father to respect him. Of course, he also wanted to get home really bad to see Mai...

When Zuko got back to his main ship, he simply ordered for the men to find the nearest dock so they could make repairs as quickly as possible. At least he had track of the Avatar again. He couldn't waste anytime. If it took too long, he'd lose him again. He couldn't afford that. Zhao had an entire fleet at his disposal, not to mention countless other resources. All Zuko had was one measly ship, his old uncle, and a small crew of men. Nonetheless, the race was on. If Zhao wanted to capture the Avatar himself, let him try. Zuko would beat him. He didn't need a fleet or an army. He just needed perseverance and instinct. If he trusted himself, he'd get the boy eventually.

There would be no more failure's. Next time. He would succeed. He _would _have his honor restored, he _would_ return home to a proud father, and he _would _hopefully a future girlfriend...

* * *

**Episode 9 in about a week guys! Review please!**


End file.
